The present invention relates to a collar thrust bearing for the axial support of a shaft, the bearing being of the type comprising a shaft collar and bearing segments distributed over the circumference of the bearing and spring elements comprising individual springs.
Various types of construction have heretofore been used for axial bearings. Thus, for example, bearings have been used in which the individual bearing segments are in abutment in the peripheral direction by means of extended projections by which a mutual spacing between them is achieved (see Cat. Ref. L 7/73 "Michell Bearings").
This known design of an axial bearing has the disadvantage, however, that the tilting motion, particularly of the segments which during the starting of the machine are already resting against the stop in the direction of rotation due to their own weight, is retarded by a high degree of friction.
According to a further known design of an axial bearing, mushroom-head screws are arranged with a collar between the individual bearing segments in the bearing body, by means of which the bearing segments are spaced in the direction of the periphery. The head of the screws engage in grooves in the segments, thus holding them in the axial direction with a predetermined clearance (Manual No. 5, 192/64, The Glacier Metal Comp., Ltd.). In this axial bearing, it is disadvantageous that there exists a great amount of friction and that, in addition, the screws can become loose. Arranging retaining screws between the individual segments can also impede the flow of lubricating oil.
In another known arrangement of segments in axial bearings, the bearing segments are held radially in a circumferential groove of the bearing body, in which arrangement the same groove also contains the compensating segments and the bearing segments, which are tiltable, arranged on radial ribs of the compensating segments. In addition, the bearing segments are provided with a radial bore for accommodating a retaining pin by which they are fixed to the bearing body with a predetermined clearance (Michell Bearings Manual, FIG. 23). This bearing arrangement has the disadvantage that if the retaining pin comes into contact with the bearing segment in an unfavorable position, the tilting movement can be impeded.
According to a further known design of an axial bearing, the bearing segments are held in the circumferential direction in a supporting block and are elastically supported by segment-like spring elements, wherein supporting ribs are arranged at the spring elements and the mountings accommodating the bearing segments and spring elements are screwed to the bearing body (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,696). By this known arrangement an expensive production is involved and the necessary bolting, assembly and disassembly is time-consuming. By arranging the bearing segments in supports in which also the spring elements are arranged, the bearing segments must be of relatively thin construction, by which a more frequent replacement is necessary.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a thrust bearing which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages and in which the bearing segments are provided with the appropriate clearance and which does not require additional structural length.